


Surprise Flight

by Kezcakes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: HM500, M/M, RJS, Vampire motorcycle, flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kezcakes/pseuds/Kezcakes
Summary: Written for the HM500 Prompt: FlightJace and Raphael treat Simon to his very own vampire motorcycle.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Surprise Flight

**Author's Note:**

> My very first RJS fic, I hope that you guys enjoy it.

Simon listened carefully to Raphael’s directional instructions; he heard the sound of a door closing behind him, Jace’s hands firmly covering his eyes stopping him from peaking. Simon was bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement, “come on guys can I see yet?”

Jace’s breath tickles the back of his neck as he chuckles, Simon does not need to be able to see to know that Raphael was rolling his eyes at him. “Just a few more seconds,” Jace steers Simon’s body further into the room.

“Come on, please can I see now?” His whole leg was now jittering in anticipation.

With a nod from Raphael, Jace removes his hands from covering Simon’s eyes. “Surprise,” Jace states proudly.

“I thought it was about time you got one of these for yourself,” Raphael’s voice was gravelly yet soft, but Simon didn’t miss the hints of affection behind the words.

Simon’s eyes were wide open, he staggered forward and ran his hand across the polished metal. “Thank you…I…” Simon cut off; in a rare occasion he was speechless.

Jace sniggers behind him, “I think we broke him,” he shot a wink to Raphael.

Raphael met Simon at the side of the vampire motorcycle, he began to talk him through all the main controls when Jace let out a huff from behind them. “Telling him isn’t going to really teach him,” he nods his head towards the garage door, “let’s take him out and I’ll show him how it’s done.”

Simon nodded eagerly, “please Raphael, hands on learning always works better for me.”

They maintained eye contact for a long minute, Raphael’s resolve caved in with a sag in his shoulders. “Fine, but you promise to be careful?”

“Yes!” Simon exclaimed, he jumped fist pumping the air. Simon cleared his throat, reining in his excitement, “I mean, I promise to be careful. Besides Jace will be right beside me the entire time.”

Mumbling under his breath Raphael got on his own bike as Jace opened the garage door. Moments later they were whizzing down the streets of New York, once Simon had gotten used to the feel of the bike Jace leant forward and whispered into his ear, “are you ready to take this baby to the skies?”

Simon tensed for a second, a wide grin then breaking out on his face. Jace chuckled in his ear, he shot a nod towards Raphael who immediately activated the flight mode on his motorcycle. His hand placed over Simon’s own, Jace manipulated Simon’s fingers to send the motorcycle skywards.

Even Raphael relaxed into the ride, the sounds of their laughter a blur through the cloudy night sky as they race to the edge of the city. Simon leaning back into Jace’s embrace, a beam on his face. Jace had stopped helping Simon with the controls, his arms wrapped securely around Simon’s waist with his head resting on Simon’s shoulder. A moment in time that none of them would forget, Simon’s first motorcycle flight.


End file.
